Loss
by Conflicts
Summary: When you lose a loved one, you feel three things, Regret, Uselessness, And, inevitably, Sadness. And they just come into this big ball and form one emotion, Grief.


**RWBY Belongs to Rooster Teeth, not me. This is what happens when one loses a loved one, it goes from sisters to lovers, I hope it is good, If it isn't, give me pointers on how to fix it up**

It was only a day since the funeral, and now it was obvious that they were falling apart..

 **RUBY**

She's supposed to come back, and surprise everyone. Because that's what she does, she comes back stronger than ever,

 _That's what she did_

It was hard, everything was dull, she was the life of it, she'd make anyone smile with her bad jokes, and merciless teasing upon Jaune and other males in the school

The days ran longer, they were always boring, without the spark to light them up

The missions were always failed, I couldn't put in the effort anymore, it seemed difficult, why would I put effort into something if I didn't care about it anymore?

Dad was destroyed, he still smiled, the smiles always looked forced

I can't blame him, he has already lost two lovers and now his daughter

I was the only actual family he had left

I was sure I wasn't any better than him

Faking smiles and laughs

It is hard, she is- _was_ my go-to person that would help me when I needed help, even if I didn't know it,

She'd pull me up if I fell, but not before laughing about it first.

She was supposed to be with me when we became both became huntresses, we were supposed to work together

She was supposed to find out why her mother left her

And now she can't do that

Blake was the worst, the guilt was eating her inside out,

Yang had passed while trying to save her

She was always zoned out

She barely ate

Barely did anything

Weiss reacted badly too

When the news first got to her, she was shocked

Then she became cold again

She became silent

Yet, when anyone besides her teammates approached her, she would snap at them

All of this..

Because of the _damned_ White Fang

"You didn't deserve this, Yang."

 **JAUNE**

I was shocked when I heard the news, we all were

She was dead

Pyrrha Nikos was dead

Nora and Ren were upset, she had grown on them too, she had grown on all of us.

We could try to pull through this, forget about this

Nora and Ren might be able to but, I can't

Nora became noticeably less energetic, usually falling silent

Ren became more silent than usual

And he begun to avoid Nora and Jaune

I can't pull through her death

She was the one who helped me through basically everything, she was one of the only people who was kind when I first arrived, she helped me more times than I can count

I fell for her

At the time, I thought I was supposed to be with Weiss, now I realize that I fell for her

Everything about her, her kindness, her strength, her determination, everything

Yet, when I realized, it was already too late

If I found out earlier, I could've admitted it, maybe something else would've happened, and she wouldn't have died

Yet, I didn't, so her feelings for me went unreturned

If I knew earlier, she would have at least died happy, knowing I cared for her as she cared for me

 **YANG**

I didn't want to believe it at first, it sounded so unreal that I didn't believe it.

Then I got the proof

She was gone

It hurt, I had already lost two moms (One step-mom,) and now a sister

I remember waking up late in the night, a day after her death

I kept calling out her name, hoping, _praying_ , it was just a dream

It wasn't

I remember her funeral perfectly,

Uncle Qrow was there yet, I couldn't see his face

Dad was there and he was visibly upset, he didn't cry though, he looked close

Weiss was there and she was, surprisingly, crying

Blake was very upset, she had gone even more silent than usual, not even reading, just zoned out

I couldn't even do anything to the person who had killed her because the cause of death was her own fault

She had, unintentionally, made herself blind

She was then killed by Grimm, presumably

I hated it, maybe if I was there to protect her, like any good sibling, she would still be alive, still be causing laughter with her childishness,

She was too young to go, she still had a lot of life ahead of her to live

 **Hmm, Is that good for a second story?**

 **It seems I am better at writing sad one-shots than actual stories**

 **Damn, I think I am pretty bad at writing things, Whelp there goes that option for a future job, :P**


End file.
